Heroes of Konoha
by XxoiIioxX
Summary: What if Naruto had an older sister? how motivated would he be to train and what type of man would he turn out to be with family? couple pairings will be hinted and shown later in the story, Rated M for later chapters, i'll be writing some morbid stuff as well as... Icha-icha stuff, Practice for NFS story! No incest!
1. Prologue

**Well! Here I am everyone! I hope at least one of you missed me! Now I know you were expecting the remake of NFS but! The problem is, I'm still figuring out how to start off the story, so to help me practice is this new story, which I forgot to mention in the update. I came up with this idea after reading a few stories involving naruto having a sister, naruko, now I hope you all are fine with this, but this is to help me with practice as a fanfiction author, hope you like this!**

**Disclaimer**

**I don't own naruto.  
nuff said?**

Prologue

Hiruzen sat silently behind the desk of the hokage's office, holding a newborn child that had fallen asleep. The aged man thought of the recent events leading to that point, he witnessed the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki sacrifice themselves to save the very child that is in Hiruzen's arms, the new jinchuuriki of the kyuubi, and their own child.

He looked down out the child, who looked so small and peaceful sleeping in the man's arms, making the veteran ninja give a small smile, he looked like his father minato

'_He's going to be a lady killer alright' _Hiruzen thought '_All the women wanted Minato and were jealous of Kushina's beauty' _laughing inwardly '_him and his sis-'_

Hiruzen's thoughts stopped as the door almost slammed open as a girl with blonde chest level hair ran into the room, followed by a boy with black hair.

"Jiji-sama! Where are mom and dad!?" the girl said

Hiruzen looked at the girl with a sad face, trying to find the words to say, but all that came out was; "Naruko… I… I'm sorry…"

That was all she needed to understand and she fell to her knees, hands to her eyes as she sobbed, the boy who entered with her trying to comfort her the best he could but then Naruko stopped and looked up at her elder.

"Is that…?" she started, looking at the child in Hiruzen's arms.

"…Your little brother… yes" he replied

Naruko slowly stood and walked over to the desk as Hiruzen held the child out to her. She gently took her brother, who snuggled more into his sisters embrace while asleep. A single tear fell onto the baby's face as she looked at him with a sad smile, then turned to the boy who came in with her.

"look Itachi" she said to the boy "he has whisker marks like me" making Itachi nod and smile warmly.

"Naruko… because of your mother's passing…" Hiruzen started carefully, watching for Naruko's emotions "your brother…"

"I know, Jiji…" Naruko said, her expression becoming sad "he's the new host of the kyuubi…"

Itachi's eye's widened at this but said nothing, Hiruzen let out a sigh and looked at the girl sadly, she was smart, her and Itachi, the two had become close and strived to become better, both seeing their fair shares of tragedies, now Naruko had lost both of her parents and now has no family except for her newborn brother.

"Naruko" Hiruzen said, gaining the attention of the girl "go home and get some rest, a lot has happened, will you be able to take care of your younger brother?"

"Of course Jiji, good night, let's go Itachi" she said and left the office with the boy in tow and her brother in her arms. After the door closed, Hiruzen took out his pipe and began to smoke.

'_The road will be rough from now on' _Hiruzen took another puff of smoke from his pipe '_I hope you both are ready for what is ahead'_

…..

Naruko nuzzled her face gently against her brother as she and Itachi walked through the streets of Konoha, he was the only thing that mattered to her at the moment, her only family, but she couldn't entirely ignore the wreckage of the village. As they passed the hospital they could hear the groans and screams of pain coming from inside the facility, Naruko winced at the sounds of people. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Itachi giving her an reassuring smile.

They continued to walk and see all the damage done by the Kyuubi, finally Naruko spoke "It's pretty late, I don't want to get you in trouble"

"Its fine Naruko-chan, but it is late, I'll walk you home" Itachi said, making naruko smile

"Thanks"

"No problem"

They walked in silence, mainly because Itachi didn't know what to say, she had lost her parents, and her newborn brother became the host of the most powerful bijuu, all in one night. Before either knew it, they were at Naruko's home.

"Thanks for walking me home Itachi" Naruko said. She looked down at her brother then at Itachi "you think My brother and Your sister would become friends like us?" she asked

"They'll most likely be entering the academy together" Itachi replied "wouldn't be that surprising" he finished with a smile

"Yeah that's true" naruko said "…Well good night Itachi"

"Good night Naruko-chan" with that he turned and started walking, he didn't make it five feet when e heard;

"Itachi wait!"

Itachi turned around to see naruko run up to him and embrace him, baby still in her arms.

"thanks for being there for me tonight, Itachi" she kissed him on the cheek and went into her house, leaving Itachi there, slightly stunned with a small blush and turned around still with a blush on his face.

Naruko was on the other side of the door, tears threatening to fall from her eyes, she had been holding all of her emotions of the recent events, in truth she was extremely grateful that Itachi was there, but that didn't mean the pain was gone, she took a look at her baby brother and the dam finally broke. She began to weep silently, clutching the infant lovingly, nuzzling her face into the child's head. She looked at her baby brother, hugging his tiny body, and thought.

'_It's just you and me from now on Naruto, and from this day forward, your big sister will protect you always.'_

**How did everyone like that? I hope your fine with the older sister role, I thought it was better than having them be birthed twins. Now, not all chapters will be this short, its only 3 pages, this is just the prologue, I hope you noticed that naruko said "sister" when talking about Itachi, this was another thing I hope you're fine with, please review! And I hope to update soon! This story will help me more with the family concept in a story, which is an aspect found in NFS. **


	2. Brand new day

**Did you guys know that you don't have to do a disclaimer? Unless you're asking for money for your fanfiction stories then the copyright becomes an issue, but since this is free to the public and I'm not "stealing" Kishimoto's story, I'm free to not do a disclaimer because I'm not asking for money, like how directors for movies must get permission from bands to use their music in the soundtracks**

…...

**Brand new day**

The sun peered through the windows of the room ever so slightly, the light hitting a bed in the middle of the room, where a blonde haired girl stirred from her sleep. Slowly opening her eyes and looking around the room, she began to push her arms into the air, stretching and yawning. As her hands fell to her sides, her right hand tapped something, looking down to investigate she saw her hand was lightly touching a little boy. Naruko smiled as she brushed the boy's cheek, she bent down and lightly kissed the top of his head.

'_Probably came in during the night' _she thought and shook him gently "Naruto" she smiled when his mouth moved '_he's so cute when he's like this'_ she thought again "Otouto time to wake up"

Slowly her little brother opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his eyes "G'morning Nee-chan" he said with a small yawned that had a little squeak at the end. Naruko smiled at her younger brother, in her eyes, her younger brother will be a lady killer in the future, even at five she figured he'll have a small fan club going on when he's in the academy.

"Go get ready for today, I'm going to get dressed and make breakfast okay?" Naruto perked up at 'breakfast' and got up to go back to his room for clothes, making Naruko giggle as she too got up to get dressed. Naruko and Itachi are going to introduce naruto to Itachi's little sister, who happens to be a few weeks older than Naruto, in addition to that, Itachi and naruko were going to start preparing the kids for the academy.

After she was done getting dressed, she stood in front of the mirror in her room. She wore a black tank top with a fishnet armor underneath that covered her shoulders; her arms had a pair of white warmers. Usually most girls wore more… "lady-like" clothes but Naruko found that stupid, skirts and dresses was like giving the enemy a free show, so, instead of shorts or a skirt, she went with a pair of dark orange cargo pants that loosely hung over her pair of black combat boots.

"hmm… should I keep my hair down or put it up…" she said aloud, cupping her chin in the thinking pose '_I don't want Itachi-kun to think I'm a ditz…' _she blinked twice and shook her head '_what do I care!?... I think I'll go with it down though…'_ she said with one last thought and proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast for her brother and herself when she heard the sound of feet.

"I didn't know my cooking was that good Naruto" Naruko said with a giggle and looked down at her brother. He had on an orange hoodie with no sleeves with a short-sleeved blue tee underneath, he had on gray almost baggy pants with black running shoes.

"Your cooking is always the best Nee-chan!" naruto said with a glee, making Naruko laugh "I wonder what Nii-chan is doing right now"

"Me too" she said with a smile "alright now wait at the table while I make breakfast okay?" naruto nodded

"So I'm going to meet your girlfriend nii-san?" the little girl said, sounding out '_girlfriend'_ to emphasize her teasing, making Itachi grow a slight tick mark.

"She's not my girlfriend Sazuka-chan" Itachi said, then a smile came onto his face "we're also going to meet your possibly future husband"

Suzuka's cheeks flushed a bit at that "Yeah right nii-chan!" she yelled, making Itachi chuckle.

"Are you ready for today Sazuka-chan?" Itachi asked

"Yes nii-san" Sazuka said "You're not going to leave on a mission are you?"

"…no? why do you say that Sazuka?" Itachi asked

"Well look at what you're wearing"

Itachi was wearing the Uchiha high collar tee-shirt, steel toe running boots and double layer denim pants, all in all he could see why she asked, he looked like he was dressed for a mission. With a small laugh he turned toward his little sister.

"No Sazuka-Chan, Naruko and I have something planned for you and Naruto" he said

"oh okay nii-chan" Sazuka said with a smile, she looked down at her attire, wondering if she was actually ready for what might happen. She was wearing a blue tee shirt with an Uchiha symbol on the back, her pants were black with a standard amount of pockets and a pair of sandals (**A/N: **Think of Tsunade's sandals).

She left her hair as is, it always spiked in the back, which didn't bother her, she thought it looked good and no one in her family fret about it.

"Are you ready Sazuka-chan?" Itachi asked as he headed towards the entrance of the compound

"Coming nii-san!" Sazuka said as she ran to catch up with him '_I wonder what this naruto is like…'_

Naruto sneezed as he and naruko made their way towards their destination.

'_Someone's talking about me' _he thought as he rubbed his nose, looking around the village, people went about their daily routine, bustling about, minding their own business as he and Naruko did, some looked up and waved then continued what they were doing.

Naruko held a cautious stare as they walked through Konoha streets, looking or any hateful glares towards Naruto, while it was true that they were Namikaze, and people understood that Naruto and his prisoner are two separate entities. There were still some that made Naruto out to be a demon in disguise, those people call naruto the one mistake made by their father, the anger isn't only directed at him either, people call naruko a _'demon seduced bitch.'_

She never pulled the superiority card on the villages either, Just because She and her brother are offspring of a great man, doesn't mean they need to boast that, Her mother, Kushina didn't rub the fact that she was her father's wife, she just seemed to get a lot less hate then Naruto currently has as of now.

Naruko Theorized it was because of the fact that Minato would kill any man that would even insult her, now that her father isn't around, it seems that they became more vulnerable. She looked down at the scar on her hand, thinking back to when her brother was three…

**:*Flashback*:**

Little naruto slept soundly as Naruko laid the child to sleep in her bed, she felt safer with him in her room, as he is too big for the crib that she will have to get rid of, and she had her father's special kunai there. The **Hiraishin**, a technique taught to her from her father a year before his passing, a jutsu invented by her father, allowing the user to teleport where ever the seals were placed, they were placed mainly on kunai because they could be thrown then picked up anywhere. Minato found it not only necessary but it was kind of a gift to his daughter when she became Chunin. It was something he later regretted when she used it to prank him.

The Kunai hung just above the bed on the wall, she didn't originally have it there, her father put it there in case there were burglars… or just rowdy boyfriends…

Anyway, she was just pouring a glass of water in the kitchen when she heard a crashing sound. She dropped the glass—not caring that it shattered on the floor—and rushed towards her room in a panic.

As she got there, a man was hunched over the bed, his back to her, naruto still sleeping soundlessly, glass everywhere, he raised the knife that was in his left hand.

"Die demon, this is for my family…" as he brought the knife down. Naruko did the hand signs Hiraishin, just in time to catch the blade 3 inches from her brothers face, unfortunately however, a little blood dropped onto his face.

The blade pierced Naruko's hand, causing her to hiss in pain, she reached back and yanked the three pronged kunai off the wall, the man, in surprise let go of the knife in a gasp and stumbled back. Naruko could smell the liquor on his breath, along with seeing the flush to his face, she got off the bed and slowly pulled the knife out of her hand, green chakra flowed around the wound as it began to heal.

With her unwounded hand she took the kunai and rushed the man.

"Spare me!" he yelled as she stabbed into his right shoulder and yanked down to his pectoralis major, causing the man to scream in pain as she dragged him to the entrance of the house quickly, leaving little drops of blood behind in a trail. As they got outside, two Anbu ninja had just arrived as Naruko threw the man at their feet.

"You're late" she said, angrily.

"Apologies Ms. Namika-" an Anbu with the Boar mask started

"SAVE IT!" she yelled, she knew that they were posted close by, they came late on purpose, as if hoping for something to happen.

"We'll take this man to Ibiki ma'am" an Anbu with a hawk mask said respectively

"Anko would be much better, tell her 'Naruko sends a present'" Naruko stated as she walked back inside.

The man's eyes widened in horror at hearing who his torturer would be, and screamed, begging the Anbu to kill him, they simply knocked him out. Hawk threw him over his shoulder and disappeared in a swirl of leaves with Boar.

As naruko closed the door she heard a sleepy voice from down the hall.

"Nee-tan?"

Naruko smiled as she saw her brother, rubbing his eyes, at first he looked cute to her, until she remembered the blood on his cheek.

"C'mon naruto, lets get you and me cleaned up." Naruko said as she suddenly felt tired as she walked towards the bathroom with naruto in tow.

**:*Flashback End*:**

When Itachi had found out, he had become angry, making Naruko calm him down. she blushed at his reaction but hid it, in a way she like his reaction, it showed that he cared for her safety… but they were friends, so it was natural… right?

She was taken out of her thoughts when she realized that they had arrived at the training grounds, her little brother scanning the area, His eyes finally resting in a shaded area under the tree.

"Itachi-nii!" Naruto shouted as he ran full sprint toward the tree, arms out and a grin on his face.

"Hey, naruto" Itachi said, acknowledging the five year-old, then looking up past the child "and Naruko-chan" he finished with a smile as naruto gave him a hug.

"Hey Itachi" Naruko replied with a smile "and you must be Sazuka, correct?"

Sazuka nodded and bowed with a smile as she turned toward Naruko "You're Nii-san's girlfriend, Naruko, Yes?"

Before either Naruko or Itachi could reply due to sputtering, Naruto walked towards Sazuka with a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Yup! Nee-chan always talks about Itachi-nii and fusses over what she wears. I'm naruto by the way! You're Sazuka right? Sazuka-_chan_?" Naruto asked, leaning curiously towards Sazuka.

Sazuka blushed at the minimal distance between the two, she and Naruto seemed to have forgotten their companions, who were blushing themselves. Sazuka couldn't think of anything to say, she looked into Naruto's eyes.

'_So blue…'_ she thought

"Sazuka-chan?"

Sazuka broke out of her stupor and nodded at Naruto's previous question, ignoring Itachi's chuckle at her blush.

"So what are we going to start doing today nee-chan?" Naruto asked

"Ah yes, now that the pleasantries are out of the way and you two know each other" naruko pointed at Naruto and Sazuka "me and Itachi can do exactly what we have been planning." She said with a glee.

"what's that?" Sazuka asked

"first a demonstration imouto" Itachi said as he and Naruko began to walk out into the field, both stopping in the middle of the area. Naruto and Sazuka looked on with confused looks as their brother and sister got into taijutsu stances. Itachi got into the Uchiha style stance, while Naruko had her own style, her left side facing Itachi with her left arm in a guard angle, her right arm hovering across her torso. (**A/N: **yes, Its Ryu's stance)

"First Taijutsu!" Naruko shouted as she turned into a blur, before their eyes and appeared above Itachi, her foot poised in an axe kick as she swung down. Itachi blocked the over assault he countered with his own attack, grabbing her ankle and using her still existent momentum, attempted to slam her into the ground.

Naruko righted herself as much as she could and landed on her hands, continuing her assault with her other foot, Causing Itachi let go of her other foot, both leapt back to gain some distance on each other.

"Then ninjutsu!" Itachi shouted as her started doing handsigns "**Katon: Hōenka" **

'_Really now?' _Naruko thought evaded the attack with a mild annoyance, rushing towards Itachi with her hand extended, chakra spiraling in the form of a ball, making Itachi's eyebrows raise.

"**Rasengan!" **Naruko shouted, charging Itachi. With a sigh, Itachi waited as she came closer, tsk'ing every step she took, irritating Naruko even more. Once she reached him she brought her hand closer to his chest, her hand jerked to the left causing the Rasengan to disperse.

Surprised, naruko looked at her hand to notice Itachi had grabbed her wrist. She looked up to see him smile, with a grunt she relaxed and huffed. Naruko and Itachi made their way back to the kids, while the blonde was still pouting, both Sazuka and Naruto had stars in their eyes as their older companions came toward them.

"TEACH ME NEE-CHAN!" Naruto shouted as the stars in his eyes got bigger, Sazuka had a little more restraint.

"ME TOO NII-SAN!" or not…

"Alright you two, calm down, now you two know why we're going to train you?" the kids shook their heads "Really? It's because you're going into the academy and we want you two to be prepared for anything." Naruko finished, making both kids blush in embarrassment.

"Now, I'm going to teach you both in Genjutsu, since naruko doesn't have a nack for it" Naruko gave a sheepish grin "but everything else we'll both be teaching you separately" Itachi finished.

Naruto cheered in excitement while Sazuka was trembling as she held in her emotion. Naruko and Itachi smiled as naruto started happily talking to Sazuka about all the cool things they were going to learn from their older siblings. Naruko leaned on Itachi's shoulder and began to whisper.

"They look cute together huh?"

"Uh-huh"

"Wonder who else would look good together…"

"huh?"

"N-nothing" Naruko finished quickly, making Itachi's eyebrows raise questionably but said nothing as the kids continued their one-sided conversation.

Everyone decided that training would start tomorrow since they started getting hungry after building up an appetite from the demonstration. Ramen was the winning vote of choice, mainly because Itachi's idea was shot down by her unnaturally 'kind' smile. As they got there, naruto and naruko both had a contest to see how many bowls of ramen they can eat within 2 minutes, much to the Uchiha siblings entertainment. Naruto had actually won, much to everyone's shock and maybe a hint of… admiration?

"Impressive itouto" Naruko said to her little brother, who smiled in reply and turned to Sazuka

"Did you see me Sazuka-chan?" he exclaimed happily, leaning close to the girl making her blush. Naruko smiled as she looked at the two, she turned towards Itachi as he tapped her shoulder.

"So… Naruko… I was wondering…" he said, holding a look as though he was concentrated but nervous at the same time

"Yeah?" she said, looking at him curiously, leaning like a fox observing something of interest.

"if you would… you know… um…" he continued, unusually nervous

"Yes Itachi?"

"Go out sometime…? Like on a date?" he stammered finally.

Naruko looked at Itachi thoughtfully, on the inside however, she was jumping for joy, he had finally asked her out. The look she had on made Itachi blush, she leaned on the stool with both hands, her cleavage pretty noticeable, but only towards him, her head tilted toward the right in a small angle. All in all, naruko looked hot the way she looked at him, she made him anxious with the way she sat, he didn't know if she was going to say yes or no. finally she spoke

"Yes, I would love to." She said "I would love to go on a date with you Itachi Uchiha" she finished with a borderline seductive smile, batting her eyelashes to add effect.

Meanwhile, the kids however looked at the two with great interest, until naruto got a grin big enough to split his face as he leaned in towards Sazuka's ear, who then grew a huge grin of her own.

"Great idea Naruto-kun" she whispered back as their older siblings looked back at them with cautionary looks. The kids sobered in their looks, Naruto began to whistle and Sazuka found a sudden interest in her chopsticks.

"Well I think we should all be getting home then, Sazuka, it was nice meeting you and I hope to see you again tomorrow" making said girl blush ever so slightly "and today was fun! See you tomorrow Itachi-nii! Lets go nee-chan!" Naruto said, saving him and Sazuka from their siblings glares.

As Naruko, Itachi and Sazuka got up to leave, Naruko turned to Itachi and gave him a kiss on the cheek, giving Sazuka a huge grin.

"See you tomorrow Itachi-kun" she said as she left.

"Have fun nee-chan?" naruto said as she caught up with her brother.

"shut up…" she said with a smile and lightly hit him, making him laugh.

'_Tomorrow's a new day' _Naruko thought as she and Naruto walked home

…...

**Well? Did you all like it? I'm sorry I took so long, I'm 16 and still in school(yes I know hold your applause) i have school and everything, so since I'm on break, bam! Got this done finally, now, there is something I like to address.**

**Galen, this is no place for immature children, please use actual words when talking "F****ing" is not a word good sir, and no I did not abandon this story, and like it says at the top, it was a prologue, but I guess you can read now can you? Anyway, sorry for taking so long fellow ADULTS(by the way, to see who I'm talking about just see the reviews) and those of you following me still after NFS I thank you, please have a Happy thanksgiving, this is XxoiIioxX signing off!**


	3. Levels

**Here we are again! Did you all like the first chapter? Again sorry it took so long! Anyway, here you are! The 2****nd**** chapter! **

**Levels**

Itachi and Sazuka were at the Namikaze residence, it wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. Itachi had been there numerous times, while for Sazuka it was her first time, it surprised the girl at how… comfortable the place looked. For starters, it had two stories and a sizeable courtyard and could almost be called a clan compound for how traditional it looked.

Course, the Uchiha siblings weren't at their friends residence to sight see.

Originally, the two parties were supposed to meet up at Training grounds 3 to start… well… training, giving them an upper hand in the academy. That was the plan, however, the Uchiha siblings arrived and waited two hours, waiting for the two Namikazes to show, they never did however, bringing the Uchiha siblings to where they are now.

"Naruko-chan?" Itachi called.

No response

"She's probably still sleeping" Sazuka said

"Probably" Itachi said "wait here" with that he backed up from the door and jumped onto the wall, using chakra to effectively stick himself to the front of the house, and began walking toward the side of the home, leaving Sazuka to wait until further notice.

…

Naruko had left the curtains open so Itachi was able to see directly into the bedroom, what he saw didn't really surprise him either. Naruto was snuggled up to his older sister, he had seen this before, and Itachi figured it was because of the attacks on the young boys life that would make said boy to come into his sisters room, feeling safer in her presence. This didn't bother naruko as she felt the same way, knowing her brother was close.

"Naruko" Itachi said, lightly tapping on the window "Wake up"

Said girl slowly began to open her eyes to see a spiky blonde head, but heard a voice call to her, immediately she her mind went to a defensive mode and grabbed the kunai hanging off her wall sitting upright in the bed, waking Naruto at the sudden movement. Slowly, she turned her head towards the window, seeing Itachi looking in, allowed the girl to relax some, then turning to the clock.

"Crap! We slept for too long Otouto!" Naruko Exclaimed as her younger brother yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes; he saw Itachi on the other side of the window and waved with a cute sleepy smile, ignoring his sisters exasperation.

"I'll go get changed Nee-chan, you should probably let Itachi-nii in" Naruto finished as he walked out of the room rubbing his eyes.

Itachi chuckled at the Namikaze siblings antics, it's as if their roles were switched, the younger brother taking a calm approach at the tardiness while Naruko was being hysterical. Itachi couldn't help but laugh at Naruko's face when she stared in disbelief at the calm demeanor of her younger brother, until she remembered Itachi's presence. Snapping out of her stupor naruko walked over to the window and let the raven-haired boy in, who turned to her.

"I'm going to go let in Sazuka in if that's okay with you?" Itachi asked. Naruko gave a small smile and nodded as Itachi went downstairs to the front door.

'_time to get ready then I guess'_ she thought as she went to her closet to grab her ninja gear clothes, which were the same clothes she wore yesterday. At first when Naruko was younger, she thought it was strange that people wore the same clothing almost every day, but then the answer came when she really thought about it. The clothes that ninja wear when on missions are usually specifically made for rough conditions, and were fairly easy to wash.

'_Now that I think about it… Otouto is going to need some gear to… later though, he can train and be in academy spars in clothing like what he had on yesterday.' _Naruko thought.

"Nee-chan is this okay?"

Naruko turned towards her brothers voice, looking at what he chose to wear, which was simple to say the least. Wearing light grey shorts with shinobi sandals (**A/N: I don't know, I think that's their name, the ones that everyone wears) **and lightweight orange vest with a black tee-shirt underneath.

"Perfect! Maybe later today we'll get you some gear for when you're a ninja. that sound good?" Naruko said, earning an excited nod from her younger brother. "Alright, go meet up with Itachi and Sazuka while I get ready okay? I'll be down in a bit!" Naruko finished, closing the door to get dressed

…

Itachi and Sazuka were sitting in the main room, waiting for the Namikaze siblings. Itachi, closing his eyes as if silently meditating, and Sazuka, who got up and starting walking around the house, began to admire the family photos. Some photos were of Naruko with her parents in her younger years, to Naruko with her younger brother. The last one she saw was of Naruko, Naruto and a brown haired boy with red fang-like markings on his cheeks.

"Hey, Nii-san? Who is the boy in this picture?" Sazuka asked, making Itachi open his eyes and look towards the photo his sister was pointing at.

"Ahh…" Itachi began as he closed his eyes once more "That is Kiba of the Inuzuka clan, he and Naruto have become great friends."

"huh… how did they meet?"

"Well, you know how close everyone was to the Yondaime right?" Sazuka nodded "well Tsume, Kiba's mother, was Kushina's old teammate, and came to Naruko after hearing about Naruto's existence and brought Kiba forward, mainly to see if they would not only become friends but rivals in a way." Itachi finished.

"did it work?"

"Of course"

Sazuka began thinking about the information she received, would she and Naruto be close like he and Kiba were? Letting the thought grow she began to walk around the room, hand on her chin, not paying attention to the sounds that were rapidly approaching. Before Itachi could warn his sister she had already walked in the way of the orange and yellow blur that collided with his sister, he chuckled at how the two ended up.

"Oooouuch…" Sazuka groaned, rubbing her head "heey-"

"Sorry Sazuka-cha-"

Both of the preteens stopped talking when they realized the position both of them sat in, which was of Naruto on top of Sazuka, and the tips of their noses touching. Sazuka was the first to blush at the close contact, naruto followed as well, looking like a blonde tomato. Both of the kids turned their heads to the sound of Itachi chuckling, who had a camera in his hand and snapped a picture, snapping them out of their stupor and getting up very quickly. Sazuka—as flustered as she was—began to glare daggers at her older brother before speaking.

"Not funny Nii-san…" she said, hands at her side in an angry blush filled stance.

"I didn't think it was funny exactly…" Itachi started, laughing "just… cute"

Sazuka huffed at her older brothers answer while naruto, who remained silent.

'_where did he even get the camera?'_ naruto questioned in his mind ' _Whatever… Just you wait, Itachi-nii, I'll get you back' _Naruto couldn't help but smile evilly as the thought of revenge came to mind. He hid his look before the older teen could notice.

"…So what now?" Sazuka said, still pouting.

"Nee-chan should be almost done with changing…" Naruto replied.

As if on cue, said blonde came out, still adjusting her left arm warmer. She kept her hair down again and Itachi couldn't help but stare, she looked so mature, she wasn't like most girls her age, going crazy over the way they looked and becoming a fan girl. Itachi mentally shivered at the thought of _those_ kinds of girls and was thanking kami that Naruko was aiming to be the best, just like Itachi, though he won't admit that.

He was also glad that she was put on his genin team, along with Shisui Uchiha, a close relative and friend of Itachi's, and soon became close to naruko, so close in fact that he had offered her a date, but Naruko had turned him down kindly. Itachi may have felt bad for his cousin, but he was glad he still had a chance, he admired how she grew into a fine kunoichi.

'_One day, I'll make you happy Naruko-chan' _he thought.

"Itachi-kun?"

Said teen realized that he had been staring for quite some time, he cursed under his breath and put on a small smile.

"Sorry Naruko-chan… so uh…" feeling a bit uncomfortable at the moment "everyone ready to head on out?" Itachi asked, trying to remove the unwanted attention.

The soon to be ninja giggled at the moment before them, while Naruko blushed at Itachi's gaze.

'_Was he checking me out…?'_ Naruko pondered while nodding at the uncomfortable teen's previous question.

Naruto pumped his fist into the air, cheering "Let's go!" with Sazuka following along with a smile on her face, along with the older teens, who seemed to have very small and slight blushes on their face.

…

"So what are we going to work on nee-chan?" Naruto excitedly asked, practically jumping with anticipation. Naruko giggled at her Otouto's behavior.

"First, you two are going to have to unlock your chakra before we can do anything" Naruko laughed.

"How do we do that?" Sazuka asked.

"Try to concentrate on… something like a force inside you… sorry I know how it works but I've never had to explain it till now, this is how Tou-san taught me" Naruko said sheepishly " but anyway, focus on that force and create a new stream for it to follow, that should release your chakra to use."

Both of the kids nodded and sat down on the grass in cross legged positions, concentrating hard enough to produce a small bead of sweat on naruto's brow and make Sazuka scrunch her face. After about a few minutes, Naruko felt Sazuka's chakra begin to flow, Sazuka stopped as she realized that there was no resistance left in changing the flow of her own chakra and cheered in success.

The older blonde was happy that the younger girl had unlocked her chakra, but had begun to get worried about her brother, he wasn't even leaking anything. Just as she was going to intervene, she felt a huge wave of chakra wash over her and then calm down to a stop. Looking at her younger brother he opened his eyes and immediately start to cheer for unlocking his own chakra.

Naruko looked over at Itachi and gave him a worried look, as if relaying a message, and it was clear as day.

Naruto shouldn't have released that much chakra.

Itachi nodded, then gave a small comforting smile, then a dismissive wave of his hand as he pointed to the two chatty children, excitedly talking about their experiences. Shaking off her worry, she clapped her hands together.

"Great! You did it, now, first we're going to do some of the basics. We're going to see your level of chakra control and the amount of concentration you can put into it, sound good?" nods and smiles were her answer as the younger generation was still giddy from their previous excitement. "now, this exercise may seem easy but it has a lot to do with concentration, which will help you in the next lesson" Naruko finished.

"What is it?" Sazuka asked. The older blonde reached into her pouch and produced two leafs and handed each of them to Naruto and Sazuka, earning confused looks.

"What you're going to do is place the leaves on your forehead and focus your chakra into the exact spot your leaf is touching" Naruko explained "being able to concentrate your chakra into one part of your body will be very useful in the long run. Tsunade of the sannin, our godmother Otouto, uses this technique to enhance her strength, allowing her to smash through walls or lift 5 ton boulders." At the end of her explanation, Naruko almost laughed at the faces her brother and the raven-haired girl made.

"That's amazing Nee-chan!" Naruto Shouted. He and Sazuka placing their leaves on their foreheads, making naruko laugh at their appearances, until Itachi coughed to get everyone's attention.

"So, first you will start with your forehead, then move to different parts of your body, remember, you are not to let the leaf fall off your body." Itachi explained "now let's get started."

**Xxo-3 hours later-oxX**

Naruto and Sazuka were panting hard while laying down on the ground, thoroughly tired from the leaf exercise. They had gotten hang of it pretty quickly, but as they did well with just the one leaf, naruko kept giving them more and more leaves. Who knew a lesson that sounded so easy would have such a difficult process?

"After you guys feel ready, we're going to start your next lesson, tomorrow we'll teach you ninjutsu and all that fun stuff" Naruko said to the panting kids.

"What's the next lesson Naruko-san?" Sazuka asked, her panting slowing down.

"Tree walking and water walking!" Naruko said.

Naruto let out a 'whoop' while Sazuka just put her thumbs up.

"Anyone hungry?" Itachi asked. With speed that would make the Hiraishin look like child's play, both 'exhausted' children were in front of Itachi. Said person let out a chuckle as he pulled out a scroll, releasing its contents that consisted of sandwiches and bags of chips.

"So Naruko-san-" Sazuka started

"Please, Sazuka-chan, you don't have to use the honorifics" Naruko said with a smile.

"Okay, Naruko, how old are you?" Sazuka asked

"I am twelve, one year younger than your brother" Naruko answered.

"Wait whoa hold on, I'm sorry but this just popped into my head nee-chan" Naruto exclaimed, holding his hands out in a stopping motion, earning confused glances from the party "Itachi-nii, Nee-chan said you've known each other before we were born, right?" Itachi nodded "and now finally you decided to ask nee-chan on a date now!?"

Itachi, who was eating a sandwich, started to cough at the question, making a certain flustered blonde haired girl start to pat his back to help stop him from choking on his food. After a few minutes, his coughing fit finally calmed down , he looked at the younger blonde and begun sputtering our excuses, much to the amusement of the younger party.

"okay, okay!" Naruto chuckled "So where are you taking my nee-chan? Am I going to have to threaten you?" he balled his tiny fist at Itachi to emphasize his meaning

Despite her blush, Naruko let out a laugh at her younger brother's words, his fist still in a threateningly cute manner, though his face was still questioning. After naruko wiped a tear from her eye, Itachi had taken a breath to calm down, as he too, chuckled through the gibberish at naruto's antics.

"That's a secret" Itachi said, smiling, earning frowns from the kids.

"You're no fun Nii-san" Sazuka pouted, earning a laugh from her older brother.

After a while, naruko clapped her hands together "alright you guys ready for the next lesson?" the children nodded "good, we're going to start with tree walking, then move onto water walking"

"How does Tree walking work exactly Naruko-sensei?" Sazuka asked

"Like the leaf concentration exercise, you are concentrating Chakra into a certain point of your body, however, instead of making an object stick you, you are sticking to the surface of something. In this case, you are focusing the chakra into your feet to stick to the surface of a tree trunk." Naruko explained "now, head to different trees and lay down on the ground in front of it, focus your chakra into your feet and place them on the tree, then start walking up like you would normally."

The kids did as instructed and went to their own trees, laying down in front of them, they began to focus their chakra into their feet. As they were placing their feet onto the bark of the tree, testing if they were attached to bark then started walking up, only to slowly slide back to the ground, Itachi walked over to naruko as she watched her two 'Students' work.

"So Naruko-chan" Itachi started.

"Yeah?" naruko replied, turning her towards him, watching the kids out of the corner of her eye.

"I noticed that we haven't really set a day for our date" Itachi said

"Oh yeah… well good thing you brought it up huh? That would've been confusing…" Naruko said, a little embarrassed at hers and the Uchiha's mistake.

"Yeah!" Itachi laughed, nervously.

Pause.

Awkward silence

Itachi coughed into his hand "soo…?"

"Oh! Right!" Naruko started "Does next Thursday work?"

"Yeah, that works perfectly" Itachi said, smiling. Both older siblings turned toward their family and watched with pride as the younger generation progressed in their training. First the leaf concentration exercise, then tree walking, after that, water walking, then on to taijutsu. There will always be **levels** of training.

**:~Omake~: - little things.**

Itachi and Naruko sat on a porch in front of one of the gardens that was within the Uchiha compound, one respectively close to the house Itachi and Sazuka lived in. Both teens admired the peace, sipping tea here and there, when a thought came to Naruko's head.

"Hey Itachi?" she asked

"hmm?" Itachi replied, sipping more of his tea

"You know how we talk normally when not in fights or out doing our ninja duties?"

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked, thoroughly confused.

"Right now we're just talking right? No fighting?" she continued

"Yeah but I still don't…"

"Well when we're fighting with ninjutsu did you notice that we talk differently? Without really paying attention? What are we saying when we preform different techniques?" naruko asked. Itachi looked at her, then towards the garden, genuinely thinking the question over.

Neither happened to notice the two clan members to the left in the distance, as they paid attention to the garden, both clan members heard the conversation. Suddenly, both clansmen began to shake and spasm widely, before their features morphed completely, clothes and all. One moment they were one set of people, the next, they looked completely different, clothes seemed to be in a different era as they both wore suits and ties with black sun glasses. Each had an ear piece in their right ears.

Both men looked at each other, then towards the two unaware teenagers. At the same time, both reach into the left chest areas of their suits, producing silver hand cannons.

"It was inevitable, Ms. Uzumaki"

**Well this finally over, sorry it took so long, I've been busy this past month, I hope everyone had a Merry Kwanzukkah lol, and hopefully you all know the reference my omake made, most of my Omakes won't really connect to the story, obviously. Anyway, hoped you liked it!**

**Next Chapter: Just The Way I Are  
**


End file.
